


Popping Candy

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Caiaphas and Annas don't always share the same tastes.





	

The list of sweet things Annas favoured was at this point rather ridiculously long. Caiaphas himself, whilst not minding sweet on occasion, had always had a preference for more savory flavors. Still it wasn’t as if he had a hatred for sweet foods. Although there were some things Annas ate that they had rather polarising opinions on.

 

Caiaphas wouldn’t even have called them sweets if he was honest. Sweet was not the primary flavour of most of the items. It was sour. Toxic waste, warheads, sour or fizzy gummy sweets. Annas loved them. Caiaphas detested them. Never mind the taste, the sensation they all shared was the worst part. He could not for the life of him understand why his lover enjoyed eating foods that  _ hurt to eat _ . There was simply no pleasure to be had in it for him.

 

The worst food for this wasn’t, actually, sour at all. It was very sweet, being made for the most part out of pure sugar.

 

Pop Rocks.

 

He could not stand them. The strange fizzing, tingling sensation on his tongue. The pain when one of the crystals of sugar popped particularly violently. The awful crackling noise that echoed around your own skull to the extent that you could hear it even when your mouth was closed.

 

He had avoided them since he was a child. Then one day Annas had kissed him with some of the vile things still lingering in his mouth and Caiaphas had leapt halfway across the room. They were sensory hell for him.

 

Annas, however, loved them. 

 

Annas ate them whenever he thought he could get away with it. Which was basically whenever Caiaphas was going to be out of the room for longer than five minutes. It was aggravating really. Yet, Caiaphas found, that he could not begrudge him it.

 

Seeing Annas with his mouth slightly open, head tilted back, with a look of joy at the noise and sensation was worth letting him eat the blasted things now and then. Provided he didn’t try and get Caiaphas to try them again, provided he made sure his mouth was completely void of them before they kissed, Caiaphas found it was something he had somehow come to accept anyway.


End file.
